Finger Twist and Split Oneshot
by NaturalDisaster5012
Summary: To the song Finger Twist and Split by Cute is What We Aim For. Jude is in London two and a half years later, and what hotshot solo artist shows up at her door? Tommy Quincy.


Finger Twist and Split Lyrics by Cute is What We Aim For

_Eyeliner and a famous designer brand_

_Your mind is a moment to be stamped_

Jude leaned forward and dragged the smooth brush of her liquid eyeliner over her eyelid. Her jaw was slightly open as she did so, concentrating on get the perfect smoky effect. She smiled at her reflection before standing and slipping off her robe. She walked across her hotel room, clad in only her bra and panties, and grabbed the designer evening gown. She leaned over and stepped into it, bringing the straps up and over her shoulders slowly. The dress was gorgeous, white, and backless. She spun around in front of her mirror and smiled.

_Expressed, tried and true_

_Just look, look at you_

_Pretty and perfect_

_Due to your steady hand (your steady hand)_

A knock at the door interrupted her moment of self-appreciation. She smiled and walked over to it. "You're early," she said upon opening the door, a coy smile on the blonde's lips. Her eyes widened when she saw that it, in fact, wasn't her date. It was her ex. Tom Quincy stood leaning against the doorframe. He had his sunglasses over his eyes, even though they were inside. He was dressed in dark washed jeans, a black button up shirt, and a leather jacket. He forcefully walked into the hotel room, smirking at Jude.

"Nice to see you too, babe," he said.

"Tommy, what are you doing here?" Jude asked, shutting the door and turning to him. He was standing in the middle of the room, smiling at her.

"I'm not the insecure little boy who thinks he's a fraud anymore, Jude," he told her, "Since I became a solo artist two years ago I've become the hotshot that I always came off to be." He walked closer towards her, speaking matter-of-factly as he neared her, "I'm more confidant, pushy, and less afraid to go after what I want." His hand wrapped behind her neck and kissed her passionately. Now here was Jude Harrison, living in London for the past two and a half years. She had convinced herself that she was over Tom Quincy but having him kiss her now she realized she was far from it. She heard that he had become a solo artist, and he was successful. She never knew, though, that his work would bring him here, to London, England, and even if it did, she didn't expect him to show up at her doorstep when she was staying at a hotel for PR.

_Apply that lip-gloss like it's your job_

_You know you're his heartthrob_

Jude pulled away and quickly brushed off the kiss, or at least acted like she wasn't flustered. She rolled her eyes at Tom and walked over to the mirror; she leaned over and wiped, gently, around her mouth, "Ugh," she scoffed, "You ruined my lip gloss." She grabbed a stick of lipstick and reapplied. Tom laughed and walked over to her as she bent over the make up desk.

"That never bothered you before," he whispered as he put his hands on her hips and gently moved his hips against hers, "You used to leave your lip gloss markings all over my body, never letting me wash it off. It was your hot way of staking a claim."

"That was a long time ago, Tom," Jude said as she slammed the make up on the desk and turned around. A knock at the door interrupted their thoughts, just as Tommy pulled Jude closer to him. Jude looked at the door, shocked.

"Tell him you're sick," Tom whispered, dangerously close to her ear, "There's no way you're going out tonight." Tom stepped back but still stayed in the middle of the room, in plain sight. He took off his jacket and threw it carelessly onto the bed. Jude swallowed and knew Tommy wouldn't leave. She wasn't going to any benefit tonight, like she had planned. She walked over to the door and opened it just enough for her date to see her and not the room.

_You wanna know what you got_

_I got a plan we can't get caught_

"Hey," Jude said to the man in front of her. She wasn't dating him, he had hoped, but it wasn't happening. She just needed someone to take to the benefit. He smiled at her oddly through the door crack.

"You look great, Jude," he laughed, "Or at least what I can see of you, you do."

"Thanks, Jerry," she said. Yes, Jerry, as in Jerry Mathers. C-Info Magazine's number one bachelor. "Look, babe," she said, sadly, "I'm really not feeling well. I know we were both counting on tonight but I'm just…I was all dressed and everything."

"Oh, well what's wrong?" he asked, stepping closer to the door, "Maybe I could go get you something? Or just hang out with you here? No sense in going to a benefit without a girl as pretty as you." He smiled at her.

"I'm sure there are plenty of girls out there as gorgeous as me and as willing to go to this dinner with you, sorry Jerry," Jude rushed out and shut the door. Around where she had said "Thanks Jerry," Tommy had walked up behind her and lifted her floor length gown up and over her hips from behind. Now his fingers were thrusting between her legs from behind, and she had to put her arms out in front of her, leaning on the door.

_There's no chance in hell we'll stop_

_No, No No, No No I think not_

"No one has to know," Tommy whispered in her ear, biting the skin there. Jude leaned her head back, groaning loudly. Tommy laughed and pulled away from her completely. Jude whimpered and turned around. She pushed him backwards, getting back to the center of the room. She grabbed the buttons of his shirt and pulled him towards the bed. She let herself fall back without hesitation and crawl backwards, towards the headboard.

_Pinching with a moment so tight (so tight)_

_Undone and looking just right (just right)_

_No not tonight_

_No not tonight_

"God I missed that look," Tommy whispered as he unbuttoned his own shirt and ripped it from his skin. His eyes never left Jude's as he began to crawl towards her. Jude smiled and rested down onto the soft pillows. Tommy kissed down her neck as his hands just ran up and down her sides. His right hand twisted into her hair from the base of her neck while his left traveled down and grabbed her ass tightly. Jude groaned just from the way he groped her.

"Uhm, Tom if there was one thing I missed about you it was your hands," she said with her eyes closed, throwing her head back.

"Oh yeah?" Tom laughed from deep in his throat. "What about my lips?" he smirked and grabbed the hem of the bottom of her dress, dragging it up her pale, toned legs.

_A smeared kiss (k-k-k-kiss)_

_A moment missed (a moment missed)_

_Are you upset with it?_

"Oh, that too," Jude said strongly. She pulled Tom in for a fierce kiss. She pulled away with attitude and sloppily kissed down his jaw line and neck. She made sure that her lips barely left his skin, leaving a trail of glossy pink smear in her wake.

Pulling her in for another kiss, Jude's smirk covered his. His hands slipped under her dress and leaned up to caress her breasts. He let his hands slide into the cups of her strapless bra. Her round breasts seemed to fit perfectly into his strong hands, as he stroked the nipple with his thumb. Jude groaned into Tommy's mouth, and she gripped his manhood.

"Ugh," Tommy growled, pulling out of the kiss to catch his breath. He buried his face deep into her shoulder, kissing and biting.

_You wanna know what you got_

_I've got a plan we can't get caught_

"Jude," Tommy whispered, "I _need_ to get you out of this dress." Jude laughed at his desperation but nodded none-the-less. She slipped the silver straps down her shoulders and Tom was quick to putt it all the way down her body. Since the dress was backless it was simple to ease it from her body. Tommy smirked when he saw what she was wearing. Her bra and panty set were _most_ definitely meant to be seen. "Thinking about getting lucky tonight?"

"Planning on it is more like it," Jude laughed, "but then you showed up."

"Yeah," Tommy began to kiss up her thigh, "That means that you should be thanking me, because now you will definitely get lucky."

_There's no chance in hell we'll stop_

_No, No No, No No I think not_

Jude laughed, but the laughed was quickly replaced by a gasp when Tommy moved her panties out of the way and licked her core. He slowly dragged his tongue up and down her womanly slits, teasing her. Jude's legs went from bent to straight repeatedly over his broad shoulders, not knowing what to do with herself. Her hands desperately grabbed at the sheets below her, balling them into her fists. She felt as though she was so close, but yet she knew she wouldn't be cumming anytime soon.

"Babe," Tom said, coming up from between her legs, "You taste so good." He reached up and kissed her mouth passionately. When their tongue's met Jude's head was in a whirl. The taste of herself? Being erotic? It was all new to her.

"You've never done that before," Jude said, despite being out of breath, when Tom pulled away from the kiss.

"There were a lot of things that I've wanted to do to you but I haven't had the chance."

"Well," Jude said thoughtfully, "Here's your chance." She rested her hands behind her head and reclined back onto the pillows behind her.

_Body language is something that you learn_

_And you just can't get taught_

Tommy just smirked and looked at her, "Oh, we have all the time in the world, Babe." He crawled over her and kissed her behind the ear. Jude giggled and dragged her leg up to latch around his waist. Tommy brought his hand from behind her knee, up her thigh, and toying with the hip of her panties between his guitar-calloused fingers.

"Fuck me, Tommy," Jude groaned. Tommy jumped back, shocked.

"Wh-what?"

"I said, fuck me," Jude said, clearly.

"That's what I thought you said…Well, Jude, this is new."

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?" Jude asked, massaging his length through his jeans. Tommy's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Oh, it's a very good thing."

"Show me what to do, Tommy? Teach me to pleasure you more than I have before, more than any other woman has before," Jude whispered, leaning forward and taking his earlobe in her mouth and sucking. Tommy's deep-throated chuckle penetrated her ears.

"It's not really something I can teach you, Jude," he said grabbing her shoulders and throwing her on her back, "It's just something you know."

_We'll never get caught_

_Body language is something that you feel_

_It's just too real to be concealed_

Tired of their little game, Tommy reached behind Jude and unhooked her bra. He grabbed it from the front and ripped it off, throwing it somewhere behind him. Then, he turned his attention to her panties. He smirked and grabbed the crotch with his teeth, dragging the material down her silky legs.

Jude raised herself up, resting on her elbows. Tommy was now kneeling at the edge of the bed, tossing her panties aside. She motioned to his pants, which he took off without question. Jude laughed as he wiggled his hips, imitating a male strip show. "If only I had some singles," Jude said regretfully, laughing.

"What can ya do?" Tommy shrugged, also laughing. He crawled back over to the bed and kissed her. He made her back fall against the pillows again. Jude's soft hands ran up his strong arms, locking behind his neck. She looked at him, deep in his eyes.

"In all seriousness," she said, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Girl," he told her honestly before kissing her like never before.

_Body language is something that you learn_

_And you just can't get taught_

_We'll never get caught_

Tommy flipped them over so that Jude was lying on top of him. Then, he shimmied up the bed so he was sitting up against the headboard and he pulled Jude up with him so that she was sitting up and straddling his thighs. Jude smiled as he took a hold of himself, and she eased herself down. They both groaned from the feeling, relishing in it. Tommy gently moved his hips against hers, grinding more so than thrusting. Jude enjoyed it, the pleasure evident on her face. "Oh, fuck Tom," she whimpered.

"Ugh, yeah baby," Tommy said, allowing his eyes to close and lean his head back. Jude brought her hand up to cup the back of his neck and pull their foreheads together. She started moving up and down more than back and forth. She looked down at their joined bodies and smiled widely.

"Just watch it, Baby," she whispered to Tommy, "It's so fucking hot." Tommy looked down like Jude had said, and she was right. There was something so sensual about watching himself move in and out of this woman. They both were staring down as Jude moved from the base of his hard, long shaft, to the tip. Tommy finally looked away and bit her shoulder.

"Go harder, fuck me harder," he groaned.

"Oh, o-oh!"

"Don't cum yet, Baby," Tommy said when he saw Jude bite her lip. He quickly flipped them over and stepped off the bed. He pulled Jude's hips to the end of it and smirked. He placed her ankles on his shoulders, her legs straight up; he entered her from his standing position next to the bed. Jude screamed, clawing at the comforter above her head, her arms raised.

_You wanna know what you got_

_I've got a plan we can't get caught_

_There's no chance in hell we'll stop_

_No, No No, No No I think not_

Tommy was moving like a man possessed, giving Jude orgasm after orgasm. By number four Tommy was more than ready for his own release. Jude's eyes were so cloudy she didn't think she would be able to see anything, but somehow she had managed to sit up and pull Tommy down for a kiss. There was something about the way her tongue desperately brushed against his, but Tommy was quickly brought to an orgasm, calling out her name in the process. He rode out the aftershocks with a few more deep thrusts before joining Jude on the bed. He wordlessly pulled her to him and closed his eyes, her doing the same.

_You wanna know (You wanna know)_

_You wanna know (You wanna know)_

_When you find out what you really got_

_With that information that I gave you_

_You wanna know (You wanna know)_

_You wanna know (You wanna know)_

_You You You You You You_

_But I'm not telling_

Tommy took a deep breath, looking at the sold out stadium in front of him. He had just finished his last song on the set list, "Finger Twist and Split," and the crowd was erupting. "Thank you London!" he yelled. It was three days after his…_encounter_ with Jude. When he woke up she was gone, the hotel saying she checked out earlier that morning. She hadn't returned his calls, and he wasn't sure exactly where her apartment was.

He smirked to the crowd, it was his last night in the city and he sure had something special planned. "I have a special treat for all of you English people," he said into the microphone. More applause was heard, quickly becoming old news with this active crowd. "I met up with someone I care about, recently…love actually," he said, receiving many 'awe's from the girls. He chuckled, "Yeah, but sadly she practically dumped me." This easily earned a universal gasp. "I know," Tommy said, laughing. "But recently I've been thinking. I know her pretty damn well, so I know she's here tonight. I'm not exactly sure where but I know she's here. So Girl, I have a question for you…" The crowd waited patiently for Tommy to continue. The spotlight workers moved their rays of light around the crowd, searching for whomever he was talking about.

"Girl…" he started again, "Is two years enough time? Is two years, seven months, one week, and four days enough time for you to have spread your wings? Are you tired of flying by yourself? Because I still want you to marry me. I still want you to be with me. I still want you." The crowd was shocked at his revelation, all hoping and praying that the lucky girl would come forward. The whole stadium was silent, waiting for that moment.

Minutes went by with no sound. None at all. Thousands of people were in the stands but not one peep. Tommy's face fell drastically. He thought he had planned it perfectly; it was flawless. "Jude?" he asked hopefully, the first sound in minutes. A small murmur of conversation broke out. Then it got louder. Soon people were condensing and cheering in the crowds. The crowd was moving. It was coming towards the stage. Tommy's heart began to flutter with hope. His breath caught in his chest. A smile spread across his face.

Then, he caught it, the sight of her beautiful blonde head of hair in the center of the moving crowd. She was making her way towards the stage. Tommy ran to the edge and held out his arm, effortlessly pulling her onto the platform. She had tears in her eyes and all she did was kiss him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close, bending both of her knees, making him hold her midair. "What do you say?" he asked, breathlessly when he pulled away from her. Jude, not being able to find words, just nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes.

((Finger Twist and Split by Cute is What We Aim For))


End file.
